


Dancing Queen

by OtterOuji



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterOuji/pseuds/OtterOuji
Summary: Nora signs team JNPR up for some ballet classes to see Ren in tights only to find she got more than she bargained for.





	Dancing Queen

Dancing Queen

Nora signs team JNPR up for some ballet classes to see Ren in tights only to find she got more than she bargained for.

"Hey Guys~! Wait until you hear this!" Nora exclaimed as she burst through their dorm door with hurried excitement.  
"Where have you been?" Jaune making a B-line for her, or to make sure the door wasn't broken. "We were supposed to work on our team attacks today."  
"Oh calm down fearless leader, besides what I have to tell you is more important than thinking up silly names."  
"They are not silly!"  
"Jaune, perhaps we should hear what news Nora has brought us, then we can work on our team attacks after that."  
"Thanks Pyrrha~!"

All it ever took were a few words from Pyrrha or the slightest of physical contact for her to calm Jaune down these days. 'And they're not dating why?' was a reoccurring question on Nora's mind. But never mind that for now.  
"Beacon will be having Dance Classes~!"

". . . You signed us up didn't you?"  
"Oh Ren, not just us but the whole Team JNPR~"  
"Wha- uh- Noraaaaa you can't just decide things on your own like that."  
"Agreed, you should have consulted us first." Again Pyrrha was siding with Jaune, shocker.

"Oh come on guys, it's not like I didn't think about it. Remember the dance? How cool would it be if we were all in sync like that during a fight!" Her teammates glanced around toward each other with inquisitive looks, yet Ren had learned a long time ago that sometimes it wasn't worth the effort to argue against something Nora wanted to do.

"Hmm, I don't know . . . "

With the speed only Nora could possess she effortlessly slid up to Pyrrha and, wrapping her arm around the taller girl and turning their backs to the boys, whispered to her, "Don't you want a chance to dance with Jaune again? And just think, you'll get to see him in those tight fitting dance clothes~"

"NORA'S RIGHT, BALLET COULD BE A GREAT EXPERIENCE FOR US ALL!" Pyrrha exclaimed, her face a little too red to be looking anyone in the eyes at the moment. "I –I mean not only would we develop a greater sense of rhythm and timing with everyone but we can work on our flexibility and endurance. "

"So can we Jaune~!?"  
". . . Can we?"  
With both girls looking up to the blond with puppy dog eyes and Ren's silent acceptance it seemed the decision had already been made.  
"Well when you put it like that, how can I refuse? Team JNPR will start taking ballet lessons!" At his proclamation the girls clasped hands and jump in joyous success.

"Hey guys . . .?"  
"What is it Ruby?"  
"Should we –"  
"No, we don't need to take dance classes."

"Yeah-okay-sure."

"By the way Nora, when do classes start? I uh don't think you ever said."  
"Next week~!"


End file.
